1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface card with an extensible input/output interface, and more particularly, to an interface card which can transmit a bus signal of a local mainboard to a remote backplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern computer system has a plurality of slots implemented on the computer mainboard, allowing a user to insert extra input/output interface cards into those slots according to individual needs. The interface card manufacturing companies also design and manufacture many input/output interface cards with different functions. The user can select fitted input/output interface cards according to the slot standard of the computer mainboard, and the input/output interface cards can be inserted into the computer mainboard to execute its designated function.
An industrial personal computer (IPC) is usually utilized in harsh environments, such as a high temperature or high humidity environment. If the interface card and the host computer are implemented indifferent places, the host computer can be implemented and utilized under a better and more stable environment, as only the interface card needs to be implemented in the harsh environment . Thus, the stability of the host computer can be increased and the host computer also retains the convenience of the input/output interface card.
A prior art design utilizes a PCIe (PCI Express) high-speed bus signal to transmit a bus signal on the computer mainboard to the remote input/output interface card via the PCIe transmission line. However, the cost of the PCIe transmission line is very high, and the bus signal will be attenuated after being transmitted over a long distance, resulting in errors.
Therefore, the present invention provides an interface card, which can compensate a transmitted bus signal and transmit bus signals via a common transmission interface and transmission line, to solve the above-mentioned problems.